Punishment!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Seorang Hinata yang manis dan pemalu berubah karena sikap kekasih pirangnya yang selalu saja berkelahi dan membuat khawatir semua orang. Sampai akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan selain memberikan sedikit hukuman bagi Naruto Uzumaki, apa kekasihnya itu bisa jera dan paham maksud hukumannya? RnR Minna! XD One Shot!


**Punishment?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, a little bit humor #maybe#**

**Pair : NaruHina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Pagi hari ini seorang gadis bermanik Lavender kini tengah membelalakan matanya, tangan mungilnya yang tadi merenggang perlahan terkepal erat, kalau kalian lihat lebih dekat uap panas mungkin sudah membumbung di puncak kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sampai-sampai gadis yang memiliki sifat pemalu ini kesal?

"Ugh," sebut saja Hinata Hyuga, gadis berparas cantik serta _innocent_ dengan rambut indigo panjang sebagai ciri khasnya.

Erangan kecil terdengar samar-samar dari bibir tipisnya, alisnya pun kini tertekuk melihat pemandangan di depan mata atau lebih tepatnya di depan sekolahnya sekarang.

**Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!** Suara pukulan-pukulan yang saling beradu.

"Arghh! _Kuso_!"

"Awas kau!" suara teriakan yang menggelegar, hampir memecahkan telinganya. Oh, dan tak lupa,

"Kyaa!" suara pekikan keras dari gadis-gadis yang melihat kejadian di sana, mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain, menyalurkan ketakutan dengan pekikan. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri..

"A..apa yang-" bisikan kecil kembali terdengar dari gadis itu, biarpun ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi kalau lama-lama dia kan jadi kesal juga!

"Ahahaha! Dasar pengecut! Kalau mau berkelahi denganku, ayo sini maju satu persatu! Sendiri saja kalau perlu!" seru seseorang yang sangat Hinata kenali. Membuat pipinya nyaris mengembung karena terlalu kesalnya.

"_Kuso!_!"

**Buagh!** Kembali aksi saling pukul memukul terjadi.

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

"Argh!"

"..."

Oke, sekarang Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, amarahnya sudah di puncak. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, gadis itu segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi gerbang sekolah, memasuki sekolahnya dengan cepat.

"U..Ugh, su..sudahlah, aku akan ke kelas saja!" serunya pelan, entah pada siapa tapi yang pasti,

"..."

"Eh?!" pukulan-pukulan tadi mulai mereda, sepasang manik Saphire memandang kepergian gadis indigo itu. Tangan tan yang tengah asyik memukul para musuhnya pun kini mengendur, dan segera ia tarik menjauh. Dengan cepat pemuda tadi membetulkan posisinya, merapikan kerah bajunya yang sedikit bergeser, dan tak lupa rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sampai akhirnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan para musuhnya ataupun tatapan takut semua murid di sana, Ia berlari mengejar gadis yang kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Sedangkan Hinata,

"Bu..bukannya sudah kubilang jangan berkelahi sembarangan di depan sekolah lagi!" Ia menggerutu kesal.

"Hinata!" seruan yang memanggilnya dari belakang, sengaja tak ia hiraukan.

'Anggap saja tidak dengar!' batin Hinata kecil,

"Hinata, tunggu! Kau kenapa?!"

'Tidak dengar, tidak dengar!' Hinata makin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap bisa segera berada di kelasnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin,

Pemuda berambut pirang di belakang, malah terlihat gemas melihat tingkah laku Hinata. Sampai ia tak punya pilihan lain lagi,

**Grep,** "Kyaa!" tubuh Hinata limbung seketika, ketika sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya ke belakang tiba-tiba, membuatnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada tubuh yang menopang gadis itu di sana.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu~" ujar seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Membuat Hinata sontak, mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

Gadis itu bahkan kini dapat menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda di belakang, membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Na..Naruto-kun, lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak mabuk dalam aroma jeruk itu, mencoba mengingat kembali kalau ia masih kesal dengan tingkah pemuda pirang _aka_ Naruto Uzumaki, kekasihnya.

Iya, kekasihnya, pemuda yang memukul para berandal atau lebih tepatnya musuh Naruto di depan gerbang dengan gampang, sendiri, dan tidak takut sama sekali. Hebat bukan?!

"..."

Bukan! Hinata malah tidak suka dengan tingkah membahayakan kekasihnya ini! Sama sekali tidak suka!

Naruto yang melihat sikap Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, hanya bisa mendengus geli. Sudah pasti tenaganya lebih kuat dari gadis ini, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum menjelaskan kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Hinata~" ucapnya, seraya perlahan menghapus jarak mereka berdua. Mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga kekasih manisnya, membuat Hinata bergidik saat merasakan deru napas Naruto.

"_Mo..Mou_! Naruto-kun, jangan mencari masalah pagi-pagi!" seru Hinata kecil, gadis ini merasa tidak enak saat sekarang ia sudah menjadi perhatian bagi murid-murid di sekitarnya.

Seakan tidak peduli, seringaian malah makin terlihat di wajah Naruto. Rona merah di pipi Hinata, membuatnya semakin gemas dan ingin menggoda kekasih indigonya ini lebih lama.

"Tidak, jelaskan~"

"Na..Naruto-kun, le-" perkataan Hinata terhenti saat sebuah ciuman lembut di berikan Naruto tepat di lehernya, menggelitik dan membuatnya makin memerah.

Wua! Wua! Gawat, kekasih pirangnya ini mulai nekat, nekat di depan sekolah! Hinata makin panik, sepertinya gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain!

"Kyaa! Ja..jangan menciumku di sana! Baik, baik akan kujelaskan!" pekiknya cepat. Tangan mungilnya mendorong keras kepala pirang di lehernya sejak tadi, dia kalah lagi!

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto, "He, kenapa tidak bilang begitu dari tadi~ Oh, Jangan-jangan kau malah ingin aku menciummu dulu, baru mau membe-"

**Buagh!** Pukulan ringan kini sukses menghantam perutnya.

Gadis seperti Hinata walau pemalu, tapi tenaganya luar biasa. Ia puji itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi?"

Hinata masih dengan wajah memerah menahan malunya, menatap wajah Naruto, perlahan gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya singkat, sampai..

"Bukannya sudah beberapa kali ini kubilang untuk tidak berkelahi, Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata, mencoba menghilangkan cara bicara gugupnya.

"Eng,," sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, cengiran tak berdosa pun terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Naruto-kun?" tapi kali ini tidak berlaku bagi Hinata,

"Ya..Yah, kau tahu kan Hinata, aku sudah mencobanya~" jelas Naruto.

"Mencoba apa?"

"Itu, supaya menghentikan kebiasaan memukulku. Tapi, sepertinya tidak berhasil," lanjutnya sedikit ragu.

"..."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, seperti yang ia duga. "Setidaknya, jangan berkelahi di depan sekolah. Teman-teman jadi takut melihatmu, mereka jadi tidak mau mendekatimu Naruto-kun," ujarnya.

Entah Naruto harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya, "Mereka yang pertama mendatangiku, mengajakku berkelahi, dan-"

Gadis indigo itu segera memotong ucapan kekasihnya, "Acuhkan saja mereka, lihat sekarang apa akibatnya kan," tangan kanan Hinata segera memegang lembut pipi Naruto yang sedikit berdarah, membuat si empunya mengernyit sakit.

"Wajahmu jadi lebam-lebam, Kushina-_basan_ dan Minato_-jisan_ pasti khawatir kalau melihatmu pulang dengan luka seperti ini terus." Lanjutnya.

"_I..ittai_, memang sedikit sakit,"

"Tuh kan~"

Sebuah tangan tan menyangga tangan mungilnya, pandangan Saphire kini memandang Lavendernya lekat-lekat.

"Tapi ini menyangkut masalah harga diriku Hinata, kalau aku tidak meladeni mereka. Mau aku taruh di mana wajahku, bisa-bisa mereka meledekku lemah~"

Tubuh Hinata seketika membeku mendengar perkataan Naruto, gadis itu menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Menarik pelan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pipi Naruto,

"Kalau memang seperti itu jawabanmu Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata, membuat pemuda pirang di sana mengernyit bingung.

"E..eng, Hinata?"

Alis Hinata kembali tertekuk, gadis itu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya yang tidak lain ada _band-aid, _membukanya cepat, dan menempelkannya tepat di luka Naruto.

"Baik, itu artinya Naruto-kun belum mengerti maksudku." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto ragu, mencoba meraih pipi Hinata, tapi..

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, kalau begitu hari ini. Sebelum Naruto-kun menghentikan kebiasaan berkelahimu, Naruto-kun tidak boleh mendekatiku, atau menciumku seenaknya!"

"..."

Dan bagai petir di siang hari,

**Jdeeer! **

Naruto menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh?!"

**[OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO]**

Masih tidak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya tadi, "Hi..Hinata kau bercanda kan?!" tanya Naruto kalang kabut. Yang di jawab anggukan kepala Hinata yakin.

"Iya, aku ingin melihat apa Naruto-kun bisa bertahan tanpa berkelahi hari ini."

"E..eh! Ta..tapi Hinata, aku kan-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sebuah jari telunjuk kini mendarat tepat di bibirnya, membuat Naruto terdiam detik itu juga. pandangan kesal masih terlihat di wajah Hinata, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jadi untuk hari ini, Naruto-kun tidak boleh dekat denganku!" ucap Hinata kembali, yah walau ia yakini kalau perkataannya memang sedikit berlebihan.

Ia memang ingin melakukan ini sejak lama, memberi hukuman dan membuat Naruto jera. Entah akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Hinata benar-benar tidak suka dengan kepribadian kekasihnya yang suka berkelahi ini. Membuatnya tidak bisa tenang setiap hari, apalagi di tambah melihat tatapan khawatir yang Minato_-jisan_ serta Kushina_-basan_ tanpa henti.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang, rohnya bagai menghilang dari tubuh dengan cepat. Pikirannya kosong, sampai akhirnya..

Apa dia mampu memenuhi permintaan Hinata, atau tidak?

"..."

"..."

Tentu saja harus bisa, tidak bisa dekat dengan Hinata selama seharian itu benar-benar menyebalkan! #lebay#

"Aaa! Hinata, baik-baik aku tidak akan berkelahi hari ini. Aku janji! Jangan memberikan hukuman seperti itu lagi, oke?" seru Naruto cepat, mencoba menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya.

Hinata masih sedikit ragu, cepat sekali keputusan Naruto, "Janji?" ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Janji!"

"Benar, Naruto-kun tidak akan berkelahi lagi?"

"Iya!"

"Emm, baiklah kalau-" ucapan Hinata terhenti, saat seorang berandal yang tadi sudah tersungkur gara-gara pukulan Naruto, sekarang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dengan tangan terkepal dan teriakan yang menggelegar.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Awas kau!" serunya, seraya masih berlari dan segera melayangkan tinjuan ke arah Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ingat perkataanku.." kegugupannya mulai kambuh lagi, sedangkan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum senang mendengar Hinata memaafkannya, kini berubah. Pemuda itu tertunduk kesal.

Kesal, karena berandal itu mengganggu acaranya!

"Kau," suara berat pun terdengar darinya.

"Na..Naruto-kun,"

"Awas kau, Uzumaki!"

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku masih mengingat perkataanmu kok, tapi sebelum itu-" alis Hinata sedikit mengernyit bingung, antara lega dan heran. Apa artinya Naruto akan mengacuhkan pemuda di belakangnya itu, dan segera memasuki gedung sekolah. Karena sudah pasti pemuda itu tidak akan bisa memasuki gedung.

Baguslah kalau begitu...

"Hee, dasar lemah." Naruto seketika berbalik,

Pikiran Hinata hancur seketika, maniknya kembali terbelalak lebar. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar kalau kekasih pirangnya ini masih mengingat perkataannya, tapi hasilnya malah..

**Buaghh!**

"Jangan mengganggu acaraku dengan Hinata!" Naruto memukul pemuda tadi dengan kuat, di sertai suaranya yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"Arghh!"

"..."

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam membeku.

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

"..."

"..."

Oke, fix sekarang ia kesal setengah mati dengan Naruto. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak mengingat perkataannya. Hinata yang tadi ingin memaafkan Naruto, kini menarik kembali pernyataannya. Pemuda pirang ini sepertinya belum mengerti.

Oh, bukan belum. Tapi tidak mengerti sama sekali!

"Ugh! N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N." Desisan pelan pun keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Membuat Naruto yang sejenak lupa dengan perbuatannya sendiri, meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

Gawat!

Pemuda itu berbalik menatap wajah Hinata, takut-takut tentunya.

"A..ah, Hinata tadi aku benar-benar-"

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, mulai hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan, Naruto-kun tidak boleh mendekatiku! Titik! Sudah aku mau ke kelas!" Hinata segera merapikan tasnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto (lagi) dengan raut wajah tertekuk dan tak lupa,

"Naruto _No Baka_!" rutukan-rutukan dari bibir manisnya.

"..."

"..."

"A..apa, ta..tadi Hinata bilang seminggu?" tangan Naruto bergetar. Maniknya terlihat tak percaya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi,

"_Noo_! Hinata!" pemuda pirang nan tampan itu berlari mengejar sang kekasih, berharap akan mendapat ampunan darinya lagi.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda Hinata!" seru Naruto terus menerus, entah ia akan mudah membujuk gadis indigo itu. Tapi yang pasti,

"_Aku tidak suka melihatmu berkelahi hanya untuk mempertaruhkan harga dirimu Naruto-kun, pikirkanlah orang-orang di sekitarmu yang khawatir saat melihat kondisi terluka di tubuhmu hampir setiap hari. Baka, Baka, Baka." Hinata berbisik pelan, mungkin memberikan hukuman seperti ini bisa membuat Naruto mengerti maksudnya?_

"HUAA! Hinata, _gomennee_!"

"..."

Mungkin~

**The End~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Hai, Hai Mushi balik lagi dengan fic Oneshot yang super duper gajeenees, ahaha! Entahlah, tiba-tiba ide ini keluar dari otak Mushi dan langsung segera di tulis. Yah, sekedar me-_refreshkan_ diri aja di hari minggu ini #alah# '3'/

Semoga kalian suka, Arigatou sudah mau mampir dan baca fic Mushi! :D

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
